wandering_roninfandomcom-20200215-history
Zenadel
Zenadel, of Elemental Fields 'Biography:' Always having a fondness for combat, but not the consequences of war, Zenadel has enjoyed everything from the study of military tactics and history to paintball and swordplay. Aside from small bouts with friends and wooden weapons, he didn't become a melee enthusiast until meeting the people of sleeping samurai at an anime convention of April 2012. A few months later, he became a full member of Amtgard. Even after the switch to Wandering Ronin, his playstyle didn't change. Zenadel's approach to combat is to quickly gain an advantage over the enemy, whether by using the range of his bow or outrunning the enemy into a flanking position. His philosophy is that weapons are tools and you should use the right one for the job. This is shown by the amount of weaponry he tries to take with him into the battlefield. He highly prefers guerilla warfare, ranged combat, and the all-annoying backstab. 'Roleplay Bio: ' ' 'Zena'del's story starts in a small Sidhe village forgotten by history. One fateful day, his village was burned to the ground by a s'mall human army. Zenadel was the only survivor, due to him being gone that day on a hunting trip. He returned that day to only smoldering rubble; He soon gave chase to his enemy. When he finally caught up with them, they were already under attack by a battalion of Formor, the military caste of the Sidhe. After the humans were slaughtered, Zenadel pledged allegiance the the formorian leader Balor and became one of them. In the following years, Zenadel would be used not as a front line fighter, but as a skirmish fighter and a scout. Credited for causing small groups of soldiers to "disappear" in wooded areas, along with supplies and any charges they were protecting, Zenadel grew in usefulness as a guerrilla fighter. His training revolved around defeating the enemy by any means necessary and as quickly as possible. In the final battle between Balor and the Danaan elves, Zenadel was on assignment to besiege supply lines which may aid the enemy. Due to this, he wasn't present in the actual battle. Upon Balor's death in the field, the Danaan managed to curse the Formor, either killing them or effectively turning them into vampires. Zenadel returned to the battlefield to rejoice with his comrades, but was left with only despair. He returned only to dead bodies and suffering elves which couldn't be saved. It was clear that they had lost. He then picked up the rapier off of his captain's dead body, and with it, swore vengeance against the Danaan. Zenadel still carries the rapier into battle as a symbol of the glory of the Formor. Aside from his hatred for the Danaan, he has developed a fondness for vampires, seeing them as being equally cursed as his former friends. He finds interest in humans because, "They kill anything, including each other, for any cause. Perhaps they are the most useful tool for the resurrection of our civilization." His two main goals are they rebuilding of the Formor armies, and the extermination of anything which threatens them. 'Affiliations:' 'Belted Family:' 'Notable Accomplishments:' 'Awards and Titles:' 'Offices Held: ' Magistrate of Elemental Fields, January 2013- Category:Players